Remember Me
by YoungFate15
Summary: "You raped her!" I asked with anger lacing through my voice. "How could you she was mine and You raped her. Now she has a kid by you Jackass."I said. "What can i say she was a pretty little thing back then." He grimaced. "Fuck you. I'm calling the fucking cops." I said grabbing the house phone. "But you have to reach the phone first." He said knocking me to the floor. M later


**Chapter 1**

**Sup Guy New story and I know yall be like damn this bitch always creating a new story but when is she gonna update them old ones. Well don't worry I'm working on them.**

**~Rocky~**

"Get your lazy ass up Rocky." My mom boyfriend yelled through my door. My mom must have already left for work because he acts so differently when he's around her. He's so fucking fake I'm surprised he's not a fucking Ken doll.

"Fuck off fake ass mother fucker." I yelled back. I heard the door knob turn.

"You better not come in here Greg." I said getting out my bed. This guy is a perv and is always trying to get sneak peeks at me after I get out the shower or spying on me and my friends. I seriously don't know what my mom see in him but I'm not one to complain so I just threat him when he tries to come in my room. I grab my phone and text Ty asking him what he would be wearing today. My door opens to Greg wearing a devilish smirk.

"Let's have some fun Rocky." He said coming in closing my door behind him. I went to my bed and with and even eviler look on my face.

"Okay but let me grab something first." I said and he nodded. I looked under my bed and grabbed my Swiss army knife my dad got me before he divorced my mom.

"Ready." I asked. He nodded so I moved closer to him. My lips close to his ear.

"You have five seconds to get the hell outta of my room or I will stab the shit outta you pervy ass bastard." I whispered with a smirk evident in my voice. I backed up and took my knife out and got into a throwing position. His eyes went wide and he practically ran out my room without another word said. I laughed and checked my phone Ty replied saying that e was wearing his cammo shorts, a black Aero shirt, and his black Nike high tops. So I went to my closet and grabbed my cammo skinny jeans, a black Aero shirt, with my combats, and black beanie. I went to my vanity and applied a little bit of mascara and some light pink lip gloss. I grabbed my bag, phone and put my knife in my life boot. When I finished my outfit I went downstairs to the kitchen were Ty was.

What's Poppin?" I asked him while walking to the fridge to look for something to eat. I closed the fridge and went by him.

"Keeping it real if that's what you wanna know." He said as while we did our handshake. I just rolled my eyes and went through the cabinets and the kitchen closet.

"There ain't shit to eat in this house." I semi-yelled. Ty chuckled at me while checking the time on his phone.

"We can get something on the way to school. Come on the perv just walked in." he said whispering the last part as I walked into the living room with Ty in tow. I grabbed my car keys and went to the door.

"Nigga I'm driving today cause I don't wanna die." I said making Ty roll his eyes and fake gasp.

"Boy ain't nobody got time for dat now lets go before we're late again." I said pulling him out the door. We stopped at Starbucks then headed off to school.

**~CeCe~**

"Look CeCe you obviously new here in Chicago so let me help you out." my step-brother Logan said. He was o sometimes and other times he was a complete asshole and jerk. Since my mom remarried his dad and we moved into his house my life has still been hell. My mom is having another baby in about 2 months and it's a girl. They are naming her Grace. So now I have even more shit on my plate with my son Travis, Flynn, Logan, and now I have to help take care of Grace. Travis is 1 and has long dirty blonde hair and gray eyes. He's such a cutie. But back to reality. I looked at Logan with a bit of anger in my eyes.

"Whatever asshole." I said walking into my room with him in tow. I was about to close my door but he stopped it.

"Look just stay away from me in school because you're new and you have a kid and pretty soon the whole school will know about your kid." He said. I stood face to face with him and rolled my eyes shutting the door in his face. Travis was still sleep on my bed so I got him some close to put on then I went to my bed and shook him gently.

"Baby wake up it's time for your first day of daycare." I said kissing his cheeks. He stirred in my arms then looked up at me.

"Morning mommy. I wove you." He said as I got him dressed and ready then he kissed my cheeks. My heart melted right there and then but I had o keep moving or else I would be late on my first day back to school.

"Yo CeCe almost time to go." Logan yelled through my door.

"OK." I said back. I grabbed Travis hand, got my phone, his car seat, and the packed bag that was hanging on my door nob. I went into the living room and got my bag then headed toward the kitchen to get something for Travis to eat.

"Time to go." Logan said from the living room.

"Stop being such a bitch." I said under my breathe so that Travie wouldn't hear me. I followed Logan down to the parking garage where my car was parked. I put Travis in his car seat then buckled him in before I climbed into the driver seat while Logan got into the passenger side. I started the car and headed toward the daycare that was near the school I would be attending.

"Bye baby. I'll see you after school OK." I said sending Travis off to play with the other kids. He turned and nodded before running to a nearby table with two other children. I went back to my car and started toward the school. 5 minutes later we I was parking. John Hugh's high is big not like the last school I was in. Logan got out and headed toward a group of people. He kissed this boy with blonde hair. I so didn't know he was gay well that explains the bitchiness and he does kinda look like a girl with his long hair. Just saying though. They noticed me staring so I made a run for it and tried to find the principal's office. When I did find it I got my schedule and looked it over. Let's see first I have History great. Then Math, Science, Spanish, life skills, English, Lunch then Gym. Since the warning bell was about to ring I tried to find my first class. But there was no doubt in my mind that I would get lost and I did and ended up showing up 15 minutes late to class. I walked into the class and everybody stared at me.

"Sorry I'm late I got lost Mr..." I said not finishing.

"Hamilton." He said. It was something about this guy that creep me out. He looked my body up and down. Like seriously he's such a perv. I looked at him and he looked so familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. I just went to the back of the room but I felt him stare at my ass and I hurried to te back of the room. The door opened again to reveal a brunette. She looked at our teacher then walked toward the back. But she stopped. She turned around again to look at the teacher.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked. He just smiled.

"Now, Now Raquel please take your seat. You are late and have no excuse to be late because if you were here earlier you would have been here when the principal announced that I was your new History teacher for the rest of the year." He said.

"Whatever perv." She said giving him the finger and coming to the back. She sat next to me. She stared at the board. But I was distracted by her breathtaking beauty.

"Like what you see." She said turning to face me. I blushed and looked out the window that was by my desk.

"So you new here right." I nodded.

"Cool I'm Rocky Blue. I'm the most popular girl but don't worry I'm not a stuck up bitch either." She said making me laugh at her. Se smiled then looked at me waiting for a reply.

"I'm CeCe Jones and I new here in Chicago." I said. She looked like she was thinking about something rather serious so I didn't say anything until she spoke again.

"So you don't know any of the hotspots here do you." She asked looking into my eyes. I swear here eyes were like a pool of hazelnut coffee. I shook my head then looked at her.

"Well then Rocky Blue at your service." She said giving me a crooked smile then bowing. I couldn't help the only blush that formed on my cheeks. She's super funny and I just couldn't take the heat that my body was radiating when I was near here. Not to mention the area I tried to ignore since the beginning of class.

"Okay here's my number." I said grabbing a pen writing my number on here hand.

"Thanks Sexy." She said before paying attention back to the last 5 minutes of class. And before I knew it I was flying through my classes and I was on my way to lunch walking with Rocky holding my hand.


End file.
